The Buu Switch A Roo
by Lady-darkdaisy
Summary: Dythonen and Sara replace the Buu and Babidi team. Is this a horrid end for the Z fighters? Is it? Huh? You think you know eh? Try me!
1. Dythonen Aint in Kansas no more

The Buu Switcharoo  
  
Geniusss9's 4th fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. However, I do own myself, Dythonen. And Sara, the  
  
Demon Sister from Hell.  
  
It started one peaceful day in Geniuss9's home. He was happily reading until Dythonen  
  
bothered him to the point where Geniusss9 had to chuck him into Sara's room. She's  
  
more responsible. She can have a room now. She doesn't eat the carpet no more.  
  
"NOoOOOOoOooOoOOOOooOOoOooOOoOOOOoOOOOOOooOOooooOOoo  
  
oOoooOoOoooOOOOoOOOooooooooOOoOOOOoOOOOOOooOOoOOoooOOoooOO  
  
OOOoOooOooooooooOOoOOOooooOOOOOOOoooOooOOOOoooooOOOoooOOOOo ooooOOooooooOOoooO" was Dythonen's brutal cry of distress.  
  
"Aw suck it up" muttered Genius,"She wont eat you, I still need you for the  
  
show."  
  
Then Geniusss9 got an idea... A despicable idea.. "Dythonen!" shouted  
  
Genius, "I have a better idea than locking you up in there!"  
  
"Like what!" exclaimed Dythonen, "Anything is better than this.  
  
OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! SHE'S BITING MY LEG OFF! HELP  
  
MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well, if you'd wish it, I can send you and Sara somewhere else. Somewhere...  
  
Where she'll listen to you." said Genius, with an air of sarcasm.  
  
"ANYWHERE BUT HERE!" he screamed, "Just get me out!"  
  
"Ok.. Sara! Let him out!" ordered Genius  
  
"Aww man.. Please?" pleaded Sara  
  
"No" replied Genius  
  
So Dythonen was let out, and followed Geniusss9 to the computer room. He  
  
turned on the PC and faced Dythonen.  
  
"Ok... just hop right in." said Genius as a portal opened next to him, "There's  
  
nothing to fear. only  
  
388373286778671826724387237462376273617647123641253418254173245132754612 353651632548172453764234682473827581642716472136573265472358264736823682 356762838327082110928888651218936519284612834754107478256123561784567561  
  
378162038745602765427835207054328753283658326710261763015763706054720361  
  
073604027364736402756174167265409584065478920165000000000000000000000000  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000 people die by portal travel every year."  
  
"Reassuring." said Dythonen  
  
So Dythonen leaped into the gaping portal and found himself a witness of the  
  
strangest sight he had ever seen (Besides the time he went to that frat party. Don't ask) A  
  
large egg was only 300 feet away from him. A teenager and an odd looking man with a  
  
Mohawk were attempting to destroy it. Ten seconds later, Sara dropped in next to him.  
  
"What is going on?" mused Dythonen as the egg hatched.  
  
"Me not know" muttered Sara, "But it don't look good"  
  
Cliffie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please review 


	2. Buu Goes Bye Bye

The Buu Switcharoo Chapter 2  
  
I turned the writing to my normal format.. It makes it easier to write.  
  
*Buu's egg has just hatched... and Gohan and the Supreme Kai are trembling in fear  
  
while, 300 feet away, Dythonen and Sara stare in awe and confusion*  
  
Dythonen: What is going on here?  
  
*By the egg*  
  
Supreme Kai: Hey, two new people... Hey! Get out of here! It's dangerous!  
  
Gohan: We can't worry about them right now! *The cloud that is Buu forms into him*  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Supreme Kai: Hey you two, get out! *Thinks* We're all gonna die...  
  
Sara: Gummy critter.... MMMMmmMMmMMmmmmMMmMmMmmMMMmmm  
  
He look tasty! *Jumps over to Buu*  
  
Buu: ??? Person?  
  
Sara: *Shoves Buu into her mouth and chews him like bubble gum*  
  
MmMmmMmMmmMmmMmMmmMmMMMMmMMMmMMMmMmMmmM Tasty!  
  
Babidi: Oh My God! Buu! Are you all right!  
  
Sara: *Swallows Buu whole*  
  
MmmMmMMmMMmmmmmMMMmMMMmmmMMmMMMMm  
  
Babidi: NOOOOOOO! BUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Flies away*  
  
*Dabura comes out*  
  
Dabura: What is going on? Hey, what's with shorty over there?  
  
Dythonen: You talking to me?  
  
Dabura: Yes I'm talking to you, shorty!  
  
Dythonen: You wanna piece of me? *Stabs Dabura through the gut with his sword*  
  
Dabura: Ooooooooooooohhhhh... *Dies*  
  
*On the cliff, Piccolo and Krillin wake up from their stone nap*  
  
Krillin: What's going on?  
  
Piccolo: I don't know.. But a strange energy is coming from down there... From that  
  
girl...  
  
K: But her power level is very low! She can't be a threat!  
  
P: I don't know..  
  
*Back at the egg site*  
  
SK: What just happened?  
  
G: She just ate Buu up! No way!  
  
SK: If should could just eat Buu. we're screwed! Fly away! *Gohan and Supreme Kai fly off, but are shot down by Sara's energy blasts. Sara has suddenly increased her power  
  
level exponentially.*  
  
D: Sweet... Hey Sara, lets go blow some stuff up!  
  
S: Yaaaaaaayyyyyy! Killin time! *They both fly off*  
  
Piccolo: Follow them! They musn't kill anyone!  
  
K: You're right! Let's follow them *Chase after Dythonen and Sara*  
  
*Meanwhile, at the site where Vegeta and Goku are fighting*  
  
Vegeta: Something just happened...  
  
Goku: .. Yea.... take part of the Senzu Bean... We need to go after them.  
  
V: I have a better idea.. *Knocks out Goku* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Also flies  
  
after Dythonen and Sara.*  
  
*Looking through his computer*  
  
Geniusss9: This hilarious! Even better than the time Dythonen mistook that New York  
  
bartender for an ex girlfriend! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
*Near the egg*  
  
Babidi: They killed my precious Buu!  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs off, but trips  
  
down the stairs of his ship and breaks his leg*  
  
B: Ow...  
  
*At a nearby city*  
  
Dythonen: Kill em all, Sara! World domination was always just a dream for me. Now  
  
it's a reality! With Sara under my control.. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Sara: ME KILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: OhMyGod! She's destroying that city! I must stop her! *Flies down and kicks  
  
Sara across town*  
  
S: GRrRRrRrRRRrrRRrrrr *Hits Vegeta with an energy blast* Me kill!  
  
V: OooOOOWWwwwWwWwWwWw *Has dropped out of super saiyan, and  
  
consentrates his energy in one big blast*  
  
DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
S: *Knocks it aside* Yawn. *Goes over to Vegeta and eats him*  
  
MmMMMMMMMmmmMMmmMMmm Tastes like.. Uhhhhh..  
  
CHICKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Saiyans taste yummy!  
  
*Piccolo and Krillin arrive at the scene*  
  
P: Oh no! We must stop them!  
  
K: Let's take down that other guy... that weird girl is too strong.  
  
D: Huh *Notices Piccolo and Krillin* Hey! Go away or die!  
  
K+P: How about the other way around? *Power up* Lets fight!  
  
OoOOoOOoOOooOoOoOo R+R 


	3. The Shorty Showdown

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Keebler.  
  
The Buu Switcharoo  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Shorty Showdown  
  
*Right where we left off*  
  
Dythonen: Humph... Weaklings like you should be afraid of me.  
  
Piccolo: Bold words. But what will you do without your servant?  
  
D: Huh? Uh oh! SARA! GET OVER HERE!!  
  
Krillin: Looks like she wandered off.. He'll be easy!  
  
Piccolo: You can handle him. I'll go tell the others.  
  
K: Ok... Alrighty, you're going down!  
  
D: Bring it on! *The two lock in combat*  
  
K: Hah! Take this and that and this and that and this and that and this and that and this  
  
and that! *Throws a barrage of punches at Dythonen*  
  
D: AHHHHHHH OWWWW *Gets hit by every one of them* Take this!!!!!!!! *Attacks  
  
Krillin, but he dodges every attack*  
  
K: Wow.. you suck!  
  
D: .. Feel the fury of my ultimate technique! DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!! *The ground around  
  
him explodes in a giant blast*  
  
*The dust settles*  
  
K: *Unharmed* Flashy, but not very effective *Proceeds to kick his ass*  
  
D: NOOO OWWWW EEEEEE MERCY!!!!! UNCLE!!!!! ZUCCHINNI!!!!! STOPPP!  
  
PLEEEAASSSEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sara: I'm back Mr. Dythonen! What's going on? *Looks at the mess of bruises and  
  
bumps that is Dythonen  
  
D: Owwwww.  
  
K: Hah! Easy work. *Notices Sara* Uh oh....  
  
S: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ME kill!!!!  
  
K: *Wets his pants*  
  
S: ^-^  
  
K: Phew..  
  
S: *Kicks Krillin 2 miles across town* SOCCER!!!!!!!! ^-^!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Meanwhile, at the Keebler Cookie Tree *  
  
Evil Elf: We will take over the world with our armies of walking cookie zombies!  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA *Lets out a nasty cough*  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
HAHAHA  
  
Cookie Zombie: *Eats itself*  
  
Evil Elf: . *Sighs* It was worth a try..  
  
Other Cookie Zombies: *Eat the Elf*  
  
EE: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
(I'm sorry, but this had nothing to do with the story. My Bad. But be warned... those  
  
elves are after us.. Just you see *Acts paranoid*)  
  
*At the lookout*  
  
Piccolo: Dende? Goku? Mr. Popo? Anyone here? *Looks around and goes into Dende's  
  
room.*  
  
Dende: OH YEAAA!!!!!!! *Mr. Popo and Dende are sitting, drinking beer with a few  
  
other drunk guys, and watching strippers on TV*  
  
P: I'll pretend I never saw that....  
  
R=R please 


	4. The Pothead Menace

The Buu Switcharoo  
  
Chapter 4: The Pothead Menace  
  
Note: I decided to skip ahead from some of the boring parts. This chapter will start when  
  
everyone gets to the lookout  
  
*At the lookout*  
  
Piccolo: What can we do about Sara and Dythonen?  
  
Goku: I know! The art of fusion!  
  
All: ???  
  
G: Yeah! But only if I had someone to fuse with..  
  
Mr. Popo: *High on weed* Hey Dende, lets fuse...  
  
Dende: *Also high* Yeah *They somehow do the fusion perfectly*  
  
Mr. Denpo: Me. wasted.*Is also high*  
  
G: ... *Sigh*  
  
Yamcha: Well, Goten and Trunks would probably be able to do it..  
  
G: Oh course! I'll teach 'em!  
  
Bulma: We have a situation here.  
  
All: What?  
  
B: My dragon radar! It's at capsule corp.! Without it, we can't bring back all the dead  
  
people!  
  
Trunks+Goten: *Are awake and at the scene*  
  
B: Trunks, go to Capsule Corp.! Get the Dragon Radar!  
  
Trunks: Ok mom.. *Flies off*  
  
Mr. Denpo: I'll go distract Sara and Dythonen *Flies off*  
  
Piccolo: Now how the hell did they do that?  
  
G: I don't know.  
  
*At the town where Dythonen and Sara are*  
  
Sara: KILL! *Blows up the town*  
  
Dythonen: Ahh, this is the life..  
  
Mr. Denpo: We kill you, but 1st we ask. Do you guys have any pot?  
  
D: Uh, yes we do! Come and smoke with me!  
  
*An hour later. Trunks has returned, but Mr. Denpo and Dythonen are too wasted to  
  
move*  
  
D+Mr.DP: Wasted....  
  
Sara: Uppie! We have work to do!  
  
Mr. DP: We go bye bye  
  
D: Bye. *Falls over*  
  
S: *Sigh* . *Picks him up and flies off*  
  
*At the lookout. Goku has demonstrated fusion, and has just been taken away*  
  
Baba: Let's go, Goku..  
  
G: Ok.. *Flies away*  
  
Baba(Is an eccentric fangirl in disguise): Hee hee hee hee hee..  
  
G: Huh? Oh no! *Is kidnapped by fangirls*  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*At the Kai World*  
  
Supreme Kai: Well Gohan,what do you think of the Z Sword?  
  
Gohan: Nice... but heavy..  
  
SK: Yes. it's so long.. And hard..  
  
Kabito: Uhhhh sir?  
  
SK: What?  
  
K: Oh. nothing... *Thinks* So this is why I keep waking up with my pants off...  
  
G: It's a nice weapon. *Swings it around* Kool.  
  
*Back on Earth*  
  
Piccolo: Yes. You're mastering it well. Soon you can fuse.  
  
G+T: Thank you..  
  
R+R 


	5. Everybody Goes Bye Bye

The Buu Switcharoo Chapter 5  
  
Everyone Goes Bye Bye.  
  
*At the lookout*  
  
Piccolo: Yes! You've got it! Now we can try it for real!  
  
Goten: Yay!  
  
Trunks: Finally...  
  
Piccolo: Now, power up to Super Sayian and match power exactly.  
  
G+T: OK *They do that*  
  
Piccolo: Now...go!  
  
G+T: Fu-sion. HAH! *Blast of blinding light*  
  
Gotenks: Who's your daddy! Oh yeah!  
  
Yamcha: H o l y s h I t !  
  
Krillin: W o W  
  
Bulma: D o u b l e W o w . . . !  
  
ChiChi: Aw stop it.  
  
K: A w w w w w w w w w w w w w -*Gets slapped by Chi Chi* Ow  
  
CC: Serves you right...  
  
Gotenks: Yes! I am strong enough to face Sara! She will die! *Zooms to the planet  
  
surface*  
  
Piccolo: NO! Wait! *Flies after*  
  
K: *Sigh*  
  
*Down in some poor city*  
  
Sara: BOOM! *Nukes half the city* Yay! Stuff go boomie!  
  
Dythonen: I'm starting to get scared... All that power in such a held back mind...  
  
S: Wheeeeeee! ^-^ *Nukes the rest of the town* Fun!  
  
Gotenks: How dare you, you evil scumbag!  
  
S: Who you?  
  
Gotenks: I am Gotenks! Prepare to die!  
  
S: Me kill you! You go BOO- *Gets knocked across town*  
  
Gotenks: Serves you right! *Sara comes back, and then...  
  
Mortal Kombat Voice: FIGHT!  
  
Geniusss9: I love violent videogames... So fun! *Keeps rambling on about videogames  
  
while you get all pissed off, wanting to see Sara vs. Gotenks. Finally, you throw your  
  
stereo through the computer screen, knocking him unconscious.  
  
*Back at the scene. Unfortunately for you, you missed most of the fight, and Sara has Gotenks cornered. At least you get to see her kill him...*  
  
Gotenks: Don't kill me. Please...  
  
D: Kill him! Now!  
  
Piccolo: MANASAKKAKAPPO (Or however you say it. No! I will not be reduced to  
  
saying Special Beam Cannon! I will not give in! That word will not win! Aww screw it.  
  
Special Beam Cannon. Happy now?)  
  
S: ? AHHHHH!!!! *Gets hit by it, slicing her arm off*  
  
ARRRRRRRRGGGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Her power level shoots through the stratosphere. Literally*  
  
Piccolo: Holy shit what have I done!  
  
Gotenks: You saved my life. Now let's run the hell outta here!  
  
*Both fly their asses off to the Lookout*  
  
*Sara finishes her transformation... and becomes even uglier... If that's possible*  
  
Dythonen: Wow....  
  
TheNewAndImprovedSaraTheDemonSisterFromHell:  
  
RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!! *Concentrates her power... and BOOM! She  
  
utterly destroys the planet's surface... The world is now a smoking crater... Except for  
  
Korin's Tower and Kami's Lookout*  
  
D: Lets go see if we got em!  
  
S: *Flies towards Kami's Lookout* (Screw Dende! Kami was there first!)  
  
*Finally, Sara and Dythonen arrive*  
  
EveryoneExceptSaraAndDythonenAtTheLookout: Holy shit!  
  
Piccolo: She... regrew her arm! No!  
  
S: You will pay... *Punches Piccolo so hard, that Nail and Kami defuse from him*  
  
Nail+Kami: Freedom!  
  
Piccolo: No! My power! *Notice his power level has drastically fallen. Yup. The REAL  
  
Piccolo. If fusing with Nail and Kami isn't worse than steroids, nothing is. Some people  
  
are just desperate for power...*  
  
D: You are all going to die...  
  
Cliffie! AHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHH!!!  
  
R+R 


End file.
